


Did you know the snow will chase away the dragons?

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: Will you hunt dragons with me? [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Bruce, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Thor, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Loki, Timeline: just after Avengers, Timeline: rest of movies are ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: it wasn't what anyone had saw coming nor what anyone expected, but Bruce can't fight what he is feeling for Loki. In the background, Thor takes a leap of faith and is greatly rewarded.





	Did you know the snow will chase away the dragons?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I am not dead! Yeah....I have depression and I hate posting works that I feel isn't my best so sometimes I may appear to be gone. Nope, just picky on what I am posting. Also this one is short and may seem atad vague, this one is just to give you a rough idea on how this series got started. The other parts will be longer.

It still haunted Bruce when he stilled in the garden Tony crafted for him. It was just a floor but he was so thankful. He still remembers Loki standing on the bridge, leaning forward, ready to end it all. Loki's screams at Thor that there was no cure and he would never be free of this rage within him. The way the Hulk suddenly took over and rushed to Loki. The feel of Loki's hands on the Hulk's as the Hulk reminded Loki of their promise to hunt dragons with them. Loki's blue skin had been striking on the Hulk's own green skin. Loki had sobbed that their were a blue skin monster, freak of nature. 

He looked over at the couch in the garden floor. Loki was curled up in their female form reading the second Harry Potter book. Bruce had given it to them after Loki had stated they had finished the first one. Loki's coming out had shocked Thor but he recovered quickly. Thor started bragging he had a sister and brother in one package, always had a huge grin whenever “Lady Loki” came around as he called Loki when female. 

Loki had came down with a chest cold after starting therapy. Clint had refused help at first, livid all the time that Loki was so easily accepted. After his wife threaten to leave, Clint begrudgingly started to go. After a few weeks, he started to remember what had happened during that time period. He confirmed Loki's claims. Fury deemed Loki innocent and Loki became a sorta Avenger. Thor had joined with glee. Loki didn't feel they belonged.

It had been during Thanksgiving supper a week ago that Bruce finally admitted to Loki how he had felt. Loki had confined to being Asexual, Bruce was thrilled and admitted the same. The two kissed, and the others clapped for them. Thor ended up loosing Jane as Jane felt Loki was just insane and should be locked up. Thor had been falling hard for Tony and Steve for ages, took this as a chance.

Steve and Tony had been worried Loki wouldn't allow it. Loki had laughed at their faces and waved them off with a lazy “Hurt him, and I'll turn you into a toad” threat. They told Thor and Thor laughed. Loki had become a little sibling to them both. They had grown more protective once Loki got told they were Bipolar and that was why they had struggled their whole life. 

Loki took their meds willingly and started to get into a rythem of life. Until the chest cold had happened. Loki had walked to their favorite spot, wrapped themselves into a weighted blanket and started to read the next Harry Potter book as their boyfriend worked on his plants.

Bruce washed the dirt from his hands. He walked over to his sickly lover, putting her into his arms. Loki smiled at him and nuzzled into his shoulder. Bruce watched as it snowed outside, abit early to typical New York. Loki turned to see what had caught Bruce's eyes.

“ You like snow, Bruce?” Loki asks.  
“ It reminds me of you, so yes” Bruce says with a smile

Loki blushed at that and settled into her favorite throne ever, Bruce's lap. A smile ghosted her face, a rare sight for both Bruce and Thor to see. 

“ Too bad due the snow, no dragons to hunt” Loki says  
“Oh well. Here has hot coco and books however” Bruce says  
“Perfect” Loki says


End file.
